Firearm firing systems are generally either hammer based or striker based. In a hammer fired firearm, the trigger releases a hammer which impacts a firing pin. The firing pin, in turn, impacts the cartridge primer to fire the weapon. In a striker fired firearm, the trigger releases an internal striker with an integral firing pin. The firing pin portion of the striker impacts the cartridge primmer to fire the weapon. While striker fired firearms have many advantages over hammer fired firearms, a common disadvantage is a less “crisp” or “mushy” trigger feel compared to hammer fired counterparts.